


I Brought You an Umbrella

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr forgets his umbrella: no one is surprised, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr forgot his umbrella, Hamilton decides to be nice and bring it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. "I brought you an umbrella."
> 
> i have no excuse.

It was storming outside. Rain was pouring down in buckets, like it had been for hours, and it looked like it would never stop. Puddles were forming outside on the sidewalks and on the lawn in front of the library.

When Aaron arrived, it had been during a brief break in the storm, the sun hadn’t come out but the rain had taken a little pause.

And now, hours later, as he was finally packing up his work and books into his book bag, he would come to realize he may have left a key item back in his dorm room. So, he was all but stranded at the library, umbrella-less, and not willing to try and run through the rain.

Or at least, that’s what Alexander assumed. Burr was gone, there was his umbrella left on the desk, and it was raining cats and dogs. And it was past when he usually returned to the dorm.

It was an educated guess, if you asked Alex. Honestly, he’d roomed with Burr for _months_ now, he was well aware of the fact that Burr would probably forget his own head if it wasn’t attached to him. The umbrella was just. A very common occurrence.

He pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket, sending a quick text to his roommate.

_To: Burr Sir_

> _Are you at the library? Still?_

Moments later, Burr’s phone lit up on the bottom bunk. Well. Wasn’t that helpful. Alexander sighed, pushing himself up from his desk. He scooped up Aaron’s phone, depositing both his and Burr’s into his hoodie pocket. Next, he picked up the umbrella, and his keyring, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

It felt almost worse than it looked. Then again, that might just be Alex’s warm-blooded-ness, or the fact that he choose to wear sweatpants and a hoodie. On the bright side, the library wasn’t _too_ far. Just long enough to consider the fact that Aaron might not actually be at the library. Just long enough to decide the course of action is Aaron actually isn’t at the library. (Turn, run home before getting frostbite, briefly wonder if Burr has been abducted or murdered.)

His shoes begin to feel wet as he steps around puddles, thinly evading slick spots on the pavement. The rain was coming down at an angle, making it harder to protect against the falling rain. As he rounded a corner, the library came into sight.

As Alex ducked under the covered area in front of the library, he shuck out the umbrella and stomped his tennis shoes against the floor before entering.

He found Burr almost immediately. in of the library, he shook the water off the umbrella and closed it, and stomped his feet on the ground. He hesitated for a moment, pulling out his phone to see if he had any messages, then pocketed it once again, and pushed open the large wood doors.

It was almost too easy to find Burr once Alexander entered the library.

He was sat curled up on one of the soft couches near the front entrance, his bag beside him, all packed up. He had his head in a book, but glanced out the window every now and then, as if checking if the rain had stopped. Alex ran his hand through his hair, approaching the other man.

“You stuck here?” He asked, a little grin gracing his features. Aaron looked up from his book, almost startled. He relaxed a bit when Alexander stepped in front of him.

“I suppose I am.” He answered, carefully grabbing the bookmark that was resting on the arm of the couch and slipping it into his place in the book. “And what are you doing here?”

“Isn't it obvious, Burr?” Alex snickered. Aaron raised an eyebrow. “I brought you an umbrella.” He waved it out before him.

Burr paused, watching the umbrella. For only a moment, a sheepish look crossed his face. He let his feet hit the floor and slipped the book into his bag, then stood.

“You left it at your desk, nerd. I figured you'd have come back by now if you had it.” Aaron took the umbrella from him, glancing between his and Alex's hands. After a moment, Alex grabbed Burr’s phone from his pockets. “You left that too.”

“What if I'd been staying with Theodosia?” Burr asked as he began towards the doors. Alex followed only a few steps behind.

“You only stay with Theo on Saturday nights.” Alexander grinned, rushing in front of Aaron to push the door open. The two stepped out, pausing for a moment under the covering. Burr opened up the umbrella and the two stepped out into the rain.

“Maybe tonight was different?” He shrugged.

“But it wasn't!” Alex stepped in a puddle and let out a squawk. “You were at the library like you always are for two hours every Tuesday and Thursday.”

“I'm-” Burr stuffed his free hand into his coat pocket. He was dressed warmer than Hamilton was. “I'm not that predicable.”

“That is literally your schedule. You know I'm right. Every Tuesday and Thursday at 4PM you go to the library to study for two hours. You do that literally every week.”

Burr huffed and a small silence followed them. As they got closer to their dorm, Aaron yanked the umbrella away from Alexander, allowing the rain to hit the shorter boy full on. Alex yelped at the cold and all but threw himself at Burr, who merely grinned and held up the umbrella out of Alexander’s reach.

“The _fuck!?_ ” Alex all but screeched, jumping up and down in an attempt to grab back the umbrella. Aaron stood up tall, keeping the umbrella out of reach, but also making it able for the rain to come down on the both of them. “You fuck!” Alexander smacked at Aaron’s arms before giving up and hightailing it towards the dorms with grumbled swears and yelling. Burr followed briskly behind him, a small smile slipping onto his face.

When the two got back to the dorm, Alexander was all but soaked, and Aaron didn’t get away splash free either. Alex threw himself down onto the bottom mattress, onto Burr’s. “What the hell, man.” He grumbled against Aaron’s pillow. “I bring you an umbrella and then you don’t even share.”

“Don’t get your wet clothes on my bed.” Aaron scolded as he removed his jacket. “Maybe you needed the exercise.”

“Don’t make fun of me.” He rolled over and sat up, grabbing his phone from his pocket before yanking off his sweatshirt and throwing it in the direction of their shared hamper. “I go on walks. Walks are exercise.”

“Uh _huh_ .” Burr rolled his eyes, pressing his palm to his shirt to check if it was wet. “Move, I’m lying down.” _Eventually_.

Hamilton huffed but did as told, rolling off the bed and standing. He stretched his arms above his head and removed his t-shirt, throwing it in the same direction as his hoodie. “That’s the last time I try to do something nice for you. Next time I’ll let you just. Spend the night at the library.” He climbed up the ladder to the top of the bunk, pulling his backpack towards himself. “The ladder is exercise.”

“You have class at eight, Alexander.” Burr says softly as he gathers up his pajamas and toothbrush. “You should go to bed.”

“Eight AM classes were a mistake. A mistake to life.” Alex grumbled as Burr glided towards the door.

“Sleep, Alex. I’ll be back in a few.”

Alex let out a grumbled noise but fell back against his pillow as Aaron left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> when me and my cousin were talking a walk the other day i pulled the umbrella away and she yelled @ me


End file.
